One of the most common methods today of constructing walls and barriers includes the use of inorganic wallboard panels or sheets, such as gypsum wallboard, often referred to as wallboard or drywall. The term wallboard as used herein is intended to include construction material of a general flat sheet shape, including but not limited to gypsum wallboard.
North America is one of the largest gypsum wallboard users in the world with a total wallboard plant capacity of 40 billion square feet per year. Moreover, the home building and remodeling markets in North America have increased demand the last five years, with an average new American home containing more than 7 metric tons of gypsum. Additionally, the world market for gypsum as a construction material continues to grow.
Walls and ceilings made with gypsum wallboard panels are conventionally constructed by securing the wallboard with screws, nails, or other similar fasteners to structural members, for example, vertically and horizontally oriented pieces of wood or metal, commonly referred to as studs. Wallboard is typically supplied in standard-sized sheets or panels, and is frequently delivered to a construction site as stacks or bundles of wallboard.
The bundles of wallboard may contain approximately 26 to 30 individual sheets of wallboard. The wallboard is most frequently configured as 4 ft. by 12 ft. sheets, with each sheet weighing approximately 90 lbs. Wallboard is also provided in 4 ft. by 8 ft. and 4 ft by 16 ft. sheets. Thus, bundles of wallboard may weight between approximately 2340 lbs and 2700 lbs. The bundles of wallboard are delivered and stored at the construction site until needed.
At the construction site, the wallboard may be stored by horizontally stacking the wallboard on a horizontal surface, such as a flooring surface, or the wallboard may be vertically stacked, such as against an unfinished wall. The wallboard is often vertically stacked when the wallboard is being stored on a second floor or higher level at a construction site where horizontal storage space is not readily available. The wallboard may also vertically stacked on ground or lower floors if horizontal storage space is not available. The wallboard is often vertically stacked by leaning the wallboard against a stud wall proximate to the location where the wallboard will be installed. It is common practice in the construction industry to vertically stack wallboard with a very small lean angle to prevent damage to the wallboard. Often, the lean angle, the angle from vertical that the wallboard is leaned towards the supporting surface, may be up to approximately 20 degrees from vertical, and may be less than 5 degrees from vertical. The term vertically stacked is intended to encompass lean angles up to approximately 20 degrees from vertical for the remainder of this discussion. The small lean angle creates an unstable stack of wallboard that may be tipped over by a small unintentional force.
The vertically stacked wallboard presents a safety problem at construction sites since the wallboard may be subjected to unintended external forces, such as wind or accidental work site contact, which may cause the wallboard to unintentionally fall away from it's vertically stacked orientation. Because of the wallboard's considerable weight and size, serious personal injury may result from such unintentional movement of the wallboard, either by contacting a person or forcing a person into an unsafe position.
Because the wallboard is used as a wall surface, it is not practical to temporarily fix the wallboard directly to a vertical surface, such as a stud, by nailing or other destructive methods. Furthermore, providing supports and/or structures to temporarily stabilize the wallboard is not practical due to the fast pace at which the wallboard is used.
What is needed is a system and method to stabilize substantially vertically oriented wallboard that is inexpensive and simple to install.